Into the Night
by XxRinn
Summary: ORIGNAL STORY Not much I can say for summerys. An orignal story I wrote based of a world I created. One-shot songfic; Into the Night by Santana ft. Chad Kroeger.
1. Explination

**Oh no, she's back.**

**Yup yup. Sage hath return. This time, I bring you another one-shot songfic. **

**Except this one is all original 3**

**I actually plan on writing a few one-shots with this world that I came up with, but I figured I give you a taste of what it's like before I did. So, this is just an in depth chapter before the real thing starts. I'm hoping to get at least 20 reviews. For every 20 I get, I'll make another one-shot for;**

**a. these two**

**b. this world**

**So review if you like it!**

DISCLAIMER; I claim no music on this fic. HOWEVER, the characters and world designs are _all_ my own. Despite what you may think.

----------------------

Well, let's get the confusion out now. Before we get started, I'm going to explain a little bit about Dremerè. We have earth, and this is basically a copy of Earth in an alternate demension. (alternate dimensions 3) Dremerè is like Earth in every way except a few ways.

1. Their land-masses are shaped differently

2. Genders and ages have slightly more power

3. They have ears and tails as virgins, and get wings as adults.

Time to explain.

The whole land-masses thing may be easier to get, but here's how it goes with the ages and genders. Ages are very important in this world. You are considered your 'prime' anywhere from 16-29. These are the times when school stops for you, and you focus on what your job will be. This is also the time when 'dreams' are said to come true. See, if you discover that people really appreciate your guitar playing during these years, your profession would become guitarist. But say they don't like it, and prefer your piano playing. Then you'd simply switch and keep that as your lifetime jobs.

As for genders, they're hardly any differences. Gays, Lesbian or Straight means nothing. Prostitutes and whores are guy and girl terms. Also, if you have not found your true gender by the time you are 29 (say you're a male wanting to be a female), the doctors are so advanced that they can literally switch your gender like it was nothing.

Now comes the interesting part. When born, the people of Demerè had ears and a tail corresponding with their 'species'. This has nothing to do with who can breed or not, but it does have an effect of what your wings will be like. For example, the most common species would be House Cat, lynx, leopard, Labrador, Retriever, and basically any commonly found animal. When you became an adult, these commonly found creatures would grown wings such as single paired angel wings, or spike-topped demon wings. The more rare creatures, however, would be along the lines of Malamute, Husky, St. Bernard, lion, tiger, liger, etc. These would be the types that could give birth the rarest of wings. These species could still have single pairs wings, but they could also have a chance of getting double pairs, and if your really lucky, flaming wings (extremely rare) or Seperoth wings, 6 wings with 3 on each side (rarest).

Get it? Good. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or comment on it and ask the questions there.


	2. Into the Night

**Well, now that you know what Demerè is like, shall we get started?**

DISCLAIMER; The characters are mine, the music is not.

* * *

Everything seemed so usual today. I saw Cree and Collin flirting in the corner as they tuned their guitars. Aiden twirled his drumsticks at least fifty times before beginning to play the opening melody for our song, grinning towards Rose and Sierra, two of Isabella's friends. In truth, everyone had something to do but me. Even Isabella was in her dressing room, warming up her voice and getting her costume on. My stomach flipped, and the ears on my head pressed into my scalp.

See, I'm Track. Just Track. A 21 year-old, and since I'm still a virgin, I'm a 21 year-old St. Bernard. Down to the last detail. Our band (our being Cree, Collin, Aiden and myself) was called Fraust. Since we weren't that big yet, we mainly played music by the stars, and the popular songs. No rap or anything, I don't think I could ever speak that fast and not kill my vocals.

So, a quick run through of Collin, Cree and Aiden since you're probably curious. They are 24, 25 and 22 in that respective order. They're mainly lazy drunks, except Cree, who prefers to smoke. If she every offers you a smoke, don't take it. It's probably laced with some kind of date-rape drug. She'd already done it to Collin at least 3 times. Collin and Aiden both are ligers and brothers. Catchy, eh? 

Collin has black hair with red ends, and Aiden has red hair with black tips. Like I said, brothers. Both of them wear a stripe across their nose, and on one side of their face. Opposite from each other, of course. Cree is a husky. How my band is made up of rare-creatures, I'll never know. Maybe we're just drawn together. Her hair is so many shades of light blue, gray and white I can't tell what colour it really is. Kind of like superman ice cream. 

We'd been wanderers for 4 years now, right after I'd gotten out of school at 16. They'd immediately decided they were either going to use me as a dancer or singer. Luckily I sang better. In those four years, we'd gained major popularity in most districts, but now we were back home. Today was the day of the Rose Vine contest. These bands had to be invited to compete, and we were. Talk about awesome. We planned on playing Santana's "Into the Night", considering I was at fear of being beat if I didn't choose a highly-guitar song. 

Everything was planned out. Aiden was getting ready on the drums, though there wasn't many, while Cree and Collin were going to kill with guitar. Then me, I would kill with the lyrics. Oh, and can't forget Isabella.

Isabella… Belle I mean, well, she was my strongest crush before we left for tour. She was also a year younger than me, which meant I couldn't do anything when Cree and Collin dragged me off graduation day. She wouldn't graduate for another year. But, we came back and hell, when I found out she was going to sing and dance with me, I nearly fainted. 

But, enough of my rambling. The main-man for the show said it was about to start, and Cree threatened to drag me backstage if I didn't go get ready. And her dragging usually involves drugs first. Time to get ready then, I guess.

---Switch POV---

Cree looked to Collin, laughing.

"Well, now that he's back there, what did you plan with Isabella?" she said, brow raising when he gave a classic crooked-grin.

"Well…" he responded, whistling lightly, "You know the song. He's talking about a love from heaven, yet the girl is dancing. An-"

"What did you plan Collin?"

"Hey! You have to let me explain first!"

"You either tell me, or I smack you with this base right now." Collin wheeled back, fake crying. 

"You're so mean."

"And I mean it Collin."

"Alright, alright. Belle's basically gonna be a belly dancer." He said with a sigh, and Cree's eyes lit up.

"See, this is why I love you."

---------------

Inside his room, Track leaned back, sighing. Warm ups were the easy part, what wasn't was getting dressed and then waiting for the small, annoying man with the high pitched whinny voice to burst in saying 'five minutes!' His eyes twitched. Patients was not a virtue, it was a hell-sent curse. 

He jumped as the door burst open, bounding against the wall. 

"Five minutes!" came the nasally voice, and he nearly screamed for joy. Immediately, his dresser came in and fixed the studded belts at his waist, as well as the chains around his torn jeans. Finally, she seemed satisfied and flipped his coffee-grey hair back into style before shoving Track out the door.

He grumbled to himself, watching as the curtains lowered and immediately Cree and Collin ran out to set up, stagehands carrying out Aiden's drums. He caught a glimpse of something pale in the corner of his eye, but when he turned, nothing was there. A man pushed his way beside Track, hooking up a small microphone to his shirt. Finally, they all scampered away, as though they were never there. Track cocked a brow, but made his way to center stage as Cree began to shell out the beginning of the song, following with Collin's lead guitar. _(A.N, if it's bold, Track is singin' it.)_

**Like a gift from the heavens,  
it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above,  
that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul,  
it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me.**

The lights on the stage grew to a pale blue, illuminating everyone with a blue seen. As Aiden began his drums for the next verse, the lights focused on the back. Pale strawberry blond hair spilled down her shoulders, and her usually blue eyes were closed. She wore a tank top with a transparent material coming down and hanging with pearls and diamonds. The same semi-transparent purple material was tied to her arms by golden bangles, and was also used in her skirt. On her head she wore a beautiful golden 'net', white slung low over her forehead and draped a diamond, sparkling blue in the light. Track's eyes widened when he realized it was Isabella, but his voice never faltered as he went near her.

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
We're singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night**.

They drew near each other, and Isabella's beautiful voice joined him as the music began to get more upbeat. Her hands fell from above her head, crossed at the wrist, and as the small music interlude began, she twirled and danced, drawing nearer to Track. Together they sang "Ay oh Ay oh Ay," and finally met center stage.

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
The room left them moving between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night**

Together they twirled through the stage, around and around and around, pressed tight against each other. Track hadn't seen Belle in nearly 4 years, but it seemed as though time was good to her, and she thought the same thing. Since their times on stage was running out, Cree signaled for this chorus to be the last before the musical interlude and Belle's dance. As Track sang the last line before the chorus, they pulled away from each other, spinning twirling and smiling.

**And we sang…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night!**

Collin and Cree took over Track's voice with their guitars, playing madly and giving Isabella the music to dance to. Her hips swayed as her bare feet rose, her body twirled and smiling as she found her way. Her lioness tail was spinning with her as she spun in circles, tighter and tighter, faster and faster. The music began to rise, moving like Belle, faster and faster, tighter and tighter. Finally, the guitars reached the highest note of the song, and Isabella's hands flew out like she was about to fly, standing on her tip-toes. Finally, her hands crossed at the wrist again, and the song was over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The band had split, congratulating each other on a rocking show. Naturally, they'd split to a bar. Track, however, remained in the dressing room afterwards. He was mentally exhausted, and didn't feel like dragging their sorry asses home when they were all too stoned to stand.

After the noise died in the hallway as the members of Fraust left, he snuck out. Moving down the hallways, Track looked tense as he walked, and leaned back. So, he was headed to see Belle. Now what would he say when he got there. 'You were amazing?' Yeah right. Pickup line #6. Track sighed. This was going to be tough. 

The walk was too quick. He groaned inwardly, realizing that he was here. Track too ka breath, looking both ways before knocking lightly on the door. There was movement from inside, a startled-looking Isabella standing there. She was still in costume, except her head-dress had been removed and now her lioness ears were pointed upwards.

"Track?"

"Hey Belle." He said lightly, giving a small, crooked grin. "Mind if I come in?" She shook her head, ushering Track inside. He stepped into the dressing room, which resembled his in everyway accept this one was more feminine. He sidestepped as she closed the door, blue eyes finding his own red ones and she smiled a bit.

"It-It's been awhile." He said uncertainly, looking shyly up as Belle. She was so much more… womanly now. Belle didn't look like the cute little clumsy girl he'd adored in High School. He still adored her, but she was so much more…Belle. She nodded.

"Yea, it has." Belle murmured lightly, looking away.

"Track, where did you go?"

"Huh?"

"You were gone for four years. Where did you go?" she repeated, eyes locking onto his once again. Track sighed.

"Cree and Collin dragged me off. We went to all different provinces of the country. We even crossed from Demerè to Incanbus." Belle's eyes fell. Incanbus was known as the country of love, for it held the largest prostitution rate of any country, plus the romantic valleys and warm oceans of Cicei.

"O-oh… well, who is she?" Belle blurted out, blushing a bit.

"Hmm? Who?"

"Four years Track? You had to pick up a woman… at some point…" Belle's blushed darkened and she broke eyes contact, looking away shyly.

"You know I could never do that Belle." She frowned.

"Track, you have 8 years left before your forced an adult. Wings or not. You may still have your tail and ears, but…" she trailed off. But what? Belle wondered. But, you could still have a woman? One who's not me? Track frowned, looking at her. Had his absence really cause her that much pain?

"Belle, I don't care. Let them force me an adult."

"You know you don't mean that Track."

"Yes I do!" he shot back, voice raised just a little more than he planned. Belle flinched back a bit, the outburst forcing her eyes back up to his.

"Isabella, I don't care what they make me do. They can force me to become an adult, but I will never give myself away just for a one-night stand. You know me better then that. There is one person I love, and I don't care if they ever love me back, I'll wait." Belle's eyes widened as he drew near her, and her mouth was shaking.

"W-What? Who is that?" she stammered as he leaned down, as though waiting for that question. His eyes closed, and his lips hovered centimeters from her's.

"You." He said softly. Belle nearly melted in his arms, and she pushed herself the few centimeters and pushed their lips together. A hand wrapped around her waist, and her hands fell around his shoulders. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed. Finally, Belle pulled back, watching as Track's red-brown eyes opened, both of them panting. 

"You promise?"

"Have I ever lied?"

"Yes." Track grinned.

"Well then, I'll convince you I'm not." He murmured, leaning down and kissing her again. Slowly, he pressed her back until Belle's back was against the wall. One of his hands stroked her face, while the other wrapped around her waist. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling Track close as he could get.

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
We're singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh.

Track leaned in as she gasped lightly, feeling his tongue run over her lips. Belle's eyes went closed as she moaned into him, her jaws parting as his tongue invaded her. She moaned again, playing and swirling her tongue with his. His hand rose to move the semi-transparent garments from her elbows. Track paused for a moment, breathing and seeing whether she wanted this. Isabella's hair was messy, and her cheeks were flushed with passion. 

As if an answer to his unspoken question, he pushed back against him and forced Track to the couch. He began to remove his shirt, and as soon as it passed his head, Track devoured her mouth with his again, switching their positions. His hands found the material of her tube-tops, rubbing her hardened nipples. Isabella's breath caught in a shaky gasp, but she moaned as his mouth, uncaring about the cloth in the way, came down hard on her breasts.

Like a gift from the heavens,  
it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above,  
that could save me from hell, She had fire in her soul  
it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,

He began to grow against her, and Isabella gasped. It was nearly impossible to think while she felt his tongue trying to nip her breasts, but feeling Track swell and harden against her was a new feeling. She blushed, grinding her hips against his in a fit of instinctual passion. Finally, as though waiting for a signal from her body, he finally removed the constricting space of her tube-top. 

Her breasts spilled out, swelled and ready, like a sacrifice to his eyes. He moaned, and buried his face between them. Isabella's hands went down, pushing him closer.

"T-Track…" she moaned as his mouth came down, sucking on one nipple hard, tongue swirling and plucking it. "Oh g-god.." she hissed, feelings overwhelming her like she'd never experienced. Belle pushed herself into Track's welcoming mouth. Her mouth opened in unconscious mews and she began to pant. His hand went up, pinching and tickling her other breast. She cried out in delight, and felt something focusing all the pleasure between her legs, that same area beginning to get heated.

There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
We're singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night.

Track moaned into her breasts as her heat found that same spot between his legs. He was so hard, Track felt like he might already be ready to come. Her hips began to grind against his, looking for a way to ease the pressure building inside of her. He began to pant, and they both broke away, fumbling with their pants. Track got the jeans off first, tackling Belle as she finished removing her skirt, the thin nylon of her panties the only thing left on her body.

She moaned as he kissed below her breasts, then her stomach, and then her abdomen. Finally, he pressed his lips right above her vagina, and she cried out in ecstasy. He grinned, looking up.

"What would you like me to do?" he murdered to Isabella, who's eyes were closed with a sensation she'd never felt before.

"Anything…" 

"Anything?"

"Anything Track." She whispered, and cried when she felt his tongue. Track had bent his head down on her anything and pulled off her panties. Now, his mouth was attacking her clitoris and inside her heat, hard and heavy. Slowly, he nibbled on her, then stuck his mouth inside her tightness. Belle's screamed, moaning and thrashing against him.

"Ohh! T-Track!" she stuttered, her whole body shaking as she came with her first small orgasm. She lay there panting, but still he continued, lapping and eating her as more juices poured from Belle.

Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh).

She began to pant when his head rose up, licking her from his lips. Belle's eyes gazed adoringly at Track as he went over her, hard and ready. Track looked down, uncertainly. He could almost see Isabella's ears beginning to fade, as well as her tail. He imagined the same was happening for him.

"Track…please, I need you. Now…" she gasped, feeling him sink a few inches in. She was stretching, and it was the most painful thing ever. Then, she felt him against her barrier. Her ears almost quivered at the thought of being lost. He looked uncertainly at her, opening his mouth, but she cut him off. 

"Yes, I want you inside me. Now." She repeated, grabbing his hips and pushing the rest of Track firmly against her. Belle cried out in pain, tears stinging her eyes. Her ears and tail began to fade, but still remained partially there. He groaned, nearly cuming into her right then and there.

He stayed there for a moment before gingerly pulling out, then thrust hard back in. Isabella cried out again, grabbing him and pulling Track closer. He took that as a sign, and steadily, increased his pace. His member was throbbing, a slick sound coming as he thrust back in then pulled out. Belle's moans were like music to his ears, and the only sounds in the room were of flesh against flesh, and her crying out his name.

He increased his rhythm, feeling a ripple inside of her tell that she was coming. Track went faster and harder, and Isabella cried out, her arms pulling him against her as her ankles went to lock behind his back. He began to pant, listening to the little mews coming from Isabella. She rippled around him encouraging him to come now, while she was on the edge. 

Track groaned, going as hard and fast as he could the last few times. Finally, his cock couldn't take it anymore, and he pushed into as far as he could get. He throbbed once, twice, then spilled right into her hard. Belle screamed out his name, her whole body shaking as her first orgasm with another overtook her. 

There was the sound of something large falling as their bodies came together, a ripple of power surging outward in the town. Everyone with ears or with wings felt it, knowing that a rare pair of wings had been born. 

Together, the two felt themselves rise off the ground. Track no longer felt the comforting presence of his ears or tail, but felt two joints coming from his back. He moaned, spilling everything he had into Belle before realizing there was a crackling of fire. He looked over his shoulder, seeing two angel wings fluttering, bands of fire streaming from their tips.

Belle felt the tremors rocking her body, more and more and more. She never wanted this feeling of pure bliss, of pure ecstasy, ever to leave. She felt the ground leave them, and her blue eyes watched in wonder as four pairs of wings lifted her and Track from the ground, three of them beings her own. Finally, as both of them died down from the orgasm, they kissed. Belle's Seperoth wings came to surround them, and Track's fire wings added a wicked look. They kissed again, before wrapping their arms around each other, falling asleep together.

Ay oh ay oh, 

(Ay oh Ay oh)  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night…  



End file.
